When We Return Home
by Reina Quentin
Summary: It has been 3 years since Kaname Kururugi returned to her time after a life-changing adventure with InuYasha and his friends. What will happen now? Inu/Kan    Blanket Disclaimer:InuYasha & company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Kaname to Bandai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**A Longing Denied**

A sunset in Japan was a beautiful thing. As the sun set against the horizon, melting into a

Thick orange cream, the shadows of Mt. Fuji grew longer, standing as frigid and proud as it always had.

It was a sight one never tired of, not in all their seventeen years of life. It was something Kaname Kururugi never tired of.

Sighing as she leaned against her broom, watching the sun sink lower and lower, Kaname closed her eyes, squeezing them hard as a flash of silver and crimson ran through her mind. This sunset reminded her of one she had seen once with someone three years ago... someone she didn't want to remember...

Shaking her head, Kaname went back to sweeping the steps that led to the shrine her family owned. The Kururugi Shrine had been in her family for more than five hundred years, its protectors being powerful, respected priests and priestesses. In fact, it wasn't until that day three years ago that Kaname really believed her family ever had spiritual power. Scanning the ground for stray dirt and weeds, Kaname nodded to herself, somewhat proud of her accomplishment. Gripping the broom and walking towards the storage shed, Kaname ran a hand through her hair, which had grown to flow along her back like a straight brown river. She opened the door of the storage shed, frowning at how dark it had become. _'Why did we never install a light in here'_, Kaname thought, searching forthe flashlight she'd hung from the sideof the shed. Finding it missing, Kanamesighed. _'I hope Dad doesn't pop up while I'm doing this...'_

Lifting a finger in the air, Kanameconcentrated on it, feeling heat beginto flow through her. "Burn", shewhispered, smiling as a small redflame burned on her finger, lighting theshed.

Since she had discovered her powers three years ago, powers known as Shikigami, she had grown to realize anything thing was possible, something she continued to learn throughout her journey.

Shaking the memory of amber eyes from her mind, Kaname wandered to the back of the shed, cringing at the sound of the creaking wood floor. Hanging the broom from its hook, Kaname turned to walk back out, moving slowly, suddenly feeling tense. That's when she heard it. A sound. It was a sound she would have missed, so loud were her own shallow breaths. It sounded like a sigh, like those she had let escape her own lips so often nowadays. But it was a familiar sigh...It was... Trembling, Kaname stopped as she stood over the spot she had fallen through three years ago. "InuYasha", she whispered, the flame on her finger growing dimmer, her eyes starting to water. She reached her hand down, flattening it against that same spot... Memories began to poor through her. InuYasha finding her alone and trembling after she had blasted the demon with her flame, scaring herself and leaving InuYasha in awe. Meeting Kagome, who told her where she was now, who, along with the others, stood by her even when she was in doubt. God! She wanted to go back so badly! To the Feudal Era, to her friends... If only... If only she hadn't started to care about him... To love him... She could only imagine what she had done to him when she'd been forced out of his time, leaving him with tears and a soft-spoken confession... The sighing around her grew louder, more urgent. "Stop", Kaname groaned, "please..."

Her head was beginning to buzz, beginning to ache. Falling to her knees, Kaname continued to plead; failing to notice as rippling red flames began to engulf her body. Suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes grew wide, empty. Words, incantations she'd never heard before, spilled from her lips. She grew calm, the buzzing dulling down to a soft hum. She knew. She knew what was happening. Even now, her worries disappeared as the shed disappeared and she was surrounded by blue, sparkles of red and white dotting what look liked the universe. She had seen this once before, when she had fallen through the shed... Now she was free of doubt. She was returning to the Feudal Era. Those worries that should accompany her were left behind. Yes? She knew they would return, but for now, she was at peace...

A/N:

Thanks for reading! I promise that I will try to make my updates every week, maybe more often depending how this story goes. For those of you interested, Kaname Kururugi is a character playable in InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask for the PS2. I also want to acknowledge Rumiko Takahashi for creating InuYasha and Sueric the fan fiction writer for inspiring me in the desire to write again :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Frozen Poppies**

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own InuYasha and company, or the character Kaname Kururugi. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bandai.

When Kaname came to, she saw only black. For a moment she felt fear. Had she been wrong? Was she really back...?

But then she heard it. The faint twitter of birds. Slowly she felt her heart begin to lift, beginning to feel the itch of grass and the smell of fresh air permeate her senses. 'Open your eyes' she urged herself, beginning to feel numbness leave her limbs as she felt her eyes open

The light of the world was blinding, beautiful. She felt as though she had been asleep for days, the light being so raw and unfamiliar. She pushed herself up with her arms, sitting in grass as she blinked hard to dim the brightness of the sun.

Slowly, her eyes became accustomed to the light. What greeted her was something that brought tears to her eyes.

Flowers. Birds. Trees. This world was exactly the same as it had been when she'd first arrived. Kaname closed her eyes, feeling the prick of tears against her lashes. Her heart swelled with a happiness she couldn't describe. How she had longed to return, how deeply she had desired to feel the land and all its power run through her.

Kaname sat in the grass, her eyes closed as she took in deep breaths of forest air. It didn't surprise her that this was where she'd landed, though this wasn't the same clearing as before.

Then, reality hit her. Hard. Her father! School! Groaning in dismay, Kaname raised her hands to her face, those tears in her eyes falling in response to her despair and worry. How long had she been laying unconscious here? It could have been hours, long enough for her father to have come home from his office job, called all her old friends, and start searching worriedly for her.

For a few moments, it felt as though nothing had changed. The sadness over not seeing her friends in the Feudal Era changed to sorrow over the possibility that she would never see her family again. Not to mention so many things could have happened here in this world since Kaname had left changes that she would rather not ever know about... Shaking her head, Kaname tried to think of the positives. For one? The last time she had been in this world and had returned home, only an hour or so had transpired, though she had been in this time for weeks. That came as a relief to her, and she sighed, pressing her hand against her chest. As for what she had said to InuYasha...

No. From now on, if Kaname even found them here, she would pretend it had never happened. If they did ask, she could say that she meant to say something else...

"InuYasha... I...Love you..." Kaname whispered, wondering how she could change it to make it seem as though it had meant nothing. I love you _guys_? I love you _and Kagome_? Ugh, she couldn't possibly sound any lamer.

Forcing herself to stand, Kaname brushed off her priestess robes. Smiling ruefully, she remembered how people had looked at her when she'd first arrived, calling her a demon in reaction to what she thought was a very cute school uniform.

Then again, she did feel comfortable in these hakama. They reminded her of those that Kaede had given her during her journey, a beautiful red garment that breathed like cotton and flowed about her body. The ones she had been given were the robes of a priestess, but her robes now...

There was no denying that she had changed over the years, changed into something that she now found shameful, but apart of herself. Ever since she'd left the Feudal era, she had been plagued with a feeling of helplessness, of fear towards her own weakness and fear. Though the modern era was nothing short of tame compared to the constant threat of youkai in the feudal era, it only made her feel more inadequate. Who needed someone with Shikigami powers in her time? Who even believed in demons and spiritual powers anymore?

But Kaname resolved to change that. She had studied and perfected her Shikigami powers, becoming more and more powerful. She eventually developed the ability to sense the powers of evil, and therefore dedicated her time to hunting rogue demons and strengthening barriers about shrines throughout Tokyo and wherever else she went. In fact, in her last year at high school, she heard rumors of her powers circulating, some less kind than others. They said she was a powerful wannabe onmyouji, that she stalked through the city in her bloodstained ceremonial robes, muttering spells and curses upon demons invisible to the human eye.

Yes, she was strange, a source of awkwardness amongst her classmates and teachers. Soon, the crowd of friends she once had began to diminish, her phone's inbox ceased to grow, and Kaname threw herself even deeper into the world of Shikigami.

Her father didn't seem to find her intense study to be a bad thing. In fact, he approved. '"You're so dedicated to our family's ways,'" he'd said proudly as he watched her read ancient scrolls, '"Even though I've never had the power your mother had, I always believed in the sacred ways. I'm glad to know that I am leaving the Kururugi Shrine in good hands.'"

Kaname opened her eyes, the world about her misty as she held back tears. There was no point in reminiscing over the past. In this world, her powers would do so much more good. She could fight to protect humanity, growing stronger and stronger. Her abilities could grow so much more here...

What would InuYasha think of her, she wondered now. She was a demon slayer just as her friend Sango was, but she felt cold and impartial in every single slaying. She didn't feel remorseful for her actions. In fact, the begging and supplication seemed to make it all worth her while. Yes, she had become even more of a demon than those youkai she killed.

It was time to go searching for her friends. They needn't know the duties of the onmyouji, or anything else. She would keep that life hidden from them if they did meet up. They would understand she was sure, but...well... respect for a strong comrade isn't the same as feeling protective towards a weak one. Let them think that she was still that way... Let InuYasha believe it.

"InuYasha! Get down from there," Kagome called, looking up at the half-demon perched in the tree above her head, "It's time for dinner! Ramen!"

Smiling, Kagome's eyes caught the subtle twitch of the hanyou's dog ears. If there was one thing that could get his attention, it was food.

Turning his head, InuYasha looked down at Kagome, seeing her bright smile. "Ok, ok wench," he called down, trying to keep a smile of pleasure off his face, "I'm coming down."

That was when he smelled it. The scent of poppies. God...That smell... it wrapped itself around him and took complete control of his senses. He couldn't smell anything else.

InuYasha stood on the branch, his feet firm against the wood as his claws scrapped against the trunk. He knew this scent, he was sure. But there was no way... She couldn't have...

Pictures flashed through his mind, memories. A girl with short brown hair, dressed in that same 'uniform' as Kagome. Red fire burning in her eyes and about her body as she slew demons alongside him and his friends. And the flame that engulfed her, drawing her away to her world as she reached a hand out to him.

No...It wasn't possible. He knew that she was gone for good. When Kagome had returned to her world after the girl left three years ago, she had searched Tokyo and the 'Inter-net', but found no trace of her. InuYasha had to wonder if she had ever really existed, her presence having left soon afterwards. Everything that had belonged to her had disappeared as she did even those muddy clothes and the gateway to her village...

"Kagome", InuYasha called down, his golden eyes shifting to the girl who was now frowning up at him with concern, "when are poppies in season?"

Now Kagome looked really worried. "Why?"

InuYasha felt himself grow annoyed. "Just tell me when the goddamn flowers pop up will yah?"

Sighing, Kagome lifted her hands in defeat. "They can grow at any time of the year, InuYasha. Sometimes in early spring, some in fall or summer. If I knew what kind you were talking about specifically..."

InuYasha snorted, like he knew what kind. Red...

Jumping down from the tree, InuYasha walked back towards the village, Kagome following at his side. Touching his shoulder, Kagome whispered his name.

"InuYasha, do you like poppies or something?"

Covering his face with his hand, Kagome barely heard his words as he sighed.

"I'm not sure."

**A/N: **Second chapter! I know the first one was a bit short, but when I was typing it up on my phone I didn't realize it. Expect all chapters to be at least 4-5 pages! I hope you guys review and let me know what you think of it. As a bonus for people to look forward to at the end of my chapters, I will also mention some good fanfictions available on both and . The fanfiction writer of the week is….bum bum… Torenza! A.K.A Rozefire (on mediaminer)! I've been reading her stories for years . Dead Famous is one of her more popular stories. You should all check her out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**Den of Wolves**

**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own InuYasha and company, or the character Kaname Kururugi. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bandai.

There was one thing she had forgotten, and that was that while traveling through the Feudal Era, you could walk for miles and find no one.

Kaname sighed, sitting beside a jizo statue at the intersection of two roads. Four hours of walking, and she had met no one. For all she knew, she was in Hokkaido, far from InuYasha and their companions. Three years was a lot of time, but she didn't think they'd come all the way up here. From what she remembered, InuYasha couldn't even stand cold water, let alone snow...

After a few minutes, Kaname stood up. No, she had a feeling that she was close to where she had originally been. She didn't know why, but she was sure.

Raiding her hands in prayer, Kaname erected a barrier around herself, to hide her presence from demons. It wasn't like she couldn't take them on, she was plenty sure she could. It was just; it felt wrong when she was here... There was no explaining it.

Continuing on, Kaname began to sense the presence of a demon clan. A clan because it was one large group of demons that she sensed, all of the same kind. From them, she sensed a faint smell of human blood, as though they hadn't eaten from humans in a long while. 'Even so,' she thought, her eyes already burning with anger, 'they must no be allowed to rule in this forest.'

Picking up the pace, Kaname continued through the forest, the scenery never changing. Realizing that this forest was protected by a spell to cause travelers to lose their way, she sent out a strand of her power, which acted as a map to the youki she was sensing. The feeling of nostalgia began to overwhelm her, realization dawning on her as she reached a river close to the site of the demonic power.

'This is...'

Now knowing where she was headed, Kaname stripped off her barrier, her fingers still raised in prayer as she followed the power strand closer and closer to what she now knew was the cave of the wolf-demon tribe. 'Koga', she thought frantically, 'Koga is there!'

^.^

"Come on, InuYasha. Just one more time?"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, who looked up at him with her large brown eyes. Blushing, he shook his head and continued on, hearing the sound of her bike brake as she stood behind him. Miroku and Sango, who had been walking in front of him also stopped, opting to move out of the way for what they knew would be a serious fight.

"InuYasha," Kagome called, her voice filled with irritation. InuYasha flinched, his hand scratching his neck as he waited for her to call out the subjugation. But she didn't. Instead, he heard her sigh as she started to walk again, oblivious to the surprise of their friends.

"What's going on", InuYasha heard Sango whisper to Miroku. "What does she want from him?"

Bristling at the sound of Miroku's chuckle, InuYasha's pace grew faster, leading him farther and farther away from his friends.

"She wants him to let her touch his ears," Miroku giggled, still well within InuYasha's range of hearing.

"Hey InuYasha!"

God. That stupid woman. She always had to have her way didn't she? Turning to face her, InuYasha opened his mouth to yell at her again, hoping that she'd finally leave him be.

That was when he sensed it again. The scent of red poppies. This time, it was accompanied by the scent of water. Turning away, InuYasha felt his heart skip a beat. There was no mistaking it. She was really…

Forgetting his friends, InuYasha dashed forward, his heart racing in anticipation. Why did his face grow hot? Why was he so anxious to see if it was her? He dared not speak her name, feeling that if he did, she would once again disappear before his very eyes.

^.^

'So perhaps rushing into a den of wolves wasn't the best thing I could d have done.' thought Kaname, scowling as the rope that bound her ankles and wrists rubbed abrasively against her skin. She should've known that the demons would have smelled her, and have been waiting. She hadn't had enough time to erect a barrier, and by the time she even realized they were upon her, there was a female upon her back with claws poised at her neck. Realizing that it was futile to fight back, Kaname had allowed them to bind her, all the while stating that she was friends with Koga. Grinning at her, the wolves assured her that she would get special treatment as his friend. _'Tying me up is NOT special treatment,_' Kaname grumbled, grunting in satisfaction as her barrier surrounded her. As demons passed her, they winced in pain as her onmyouji powers burned at their skin, purifying them. 'Serves them right.'

^.^

He ran, faster than he ever had in his life. Faster than when he ran from Kikyou, faster than to Kagome. He didn't know he could go so fast. Everything around him was a blur, the only constant in his sight being the sun as it set below the horizon. He knew this area well. Trees began to grow sparse as did grass, boulders and cold stone beginning to consume his vision. The mountain of the Eastern Wolf-Demon Tribe.

InuYasha's nose twitched, smelling that tell-tale scent of wolf. From a cliff, he saw three wolf-demons looking down on him, disdain in their expressions. _'Hanyou.'_

It was almost as though he could hear them saying it, the word leaving a small crack in InuYasha's focus. His mouth drew back in a snarl, his fangs shining. No, he didn't have time for this. Resting his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha continued on, ignoring the stares of the wolves.

He was growing closer. The scent of poppies assailed his nose, sending him into a hazy dream. God, that smell… It was like none other. Yea, the flowers. But there was also a scent of something spiced (not like curry spicy).

Then, there were wolves. Five of them, blocking his path. Beyond them, InuYasha saw a forest, inside of which was the cave of the mangy-mutt tribe. Growling, InuYasha's right hand tightened on the sword at his side. He didn't have time for them, that he knew. If she was with the wolves, that meant that she was with Koga. And that, for some reason, did not bode well with him.

Akane, the leader of the forest patrol, grimaced at the look on the hanyou's face. He looked calm enough on the outside, but she saw that his golden eyes were filled with anger and impatience. She'd never seen him in her life before, but she did recognize that scent that clung to him. What could it be?

Coming closer, Akane raised her hands as InuYasha took to a fighting position.

"We do no wish to fight you. You are the one that travels with the Lady Kagome, aren't you?"

Confusion, she sensed. The hanyou released his tight grip from the sword, relaxing.

"Keh," he replied, nodding as he crossed his arms across his chest, glancing at the other wolves that still stood at attention. Akane lifted her hand at them, growling at them to submit. _Stand down._

Turning back to the hanyou, Akane looked him over once more. As Koga had told the members of his tribe, the 'mutt' was clothed in a red robe with matching hakama. His hair was long and silver, making him easily recognizable with those twitching dog ears atop his head.

"I take it you've come here for something," Akane ventured, her eyes trained on InuYasha, "Perhaps an audience with Koga?"

Whipping his head away from the other youkai, InuYasha uttered a growl at the name of his foe. "Where is the bastard then?"

Grimacing at the hanyou's choice of words, Akane lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest as well. "Off with the Western Tribe. They need assistance in negotiations with the South."

"Huh," InuYasha replied, looking as though he couldn't care less.

"It is regrettable that you came all the way out here without accomplishing your goal," Akane said, gesturing for her team to return home. "You may come back with us for refreshment if you wish, or you may call your companions back here. Koga is eager for any sign of his lady while he is away."

Growling, InuYasha almost refused. Kagome was NOT Koga's lady!

But then, his common sense returned to him. The poppies.

"Alright then," InuYasha answered, glaring at Akane. "Then let's go."

^.^

As they approached the cave of the clan, Akane began to feel unease settle within her. She gritted her teeth, not wishing to seem weak before the inu-hanyou behind her. _'It's that damn onmyouji,' _she thought, balling her hands into fists at her side as a buzzing entered her head. _'She's trying to exorcise us just with the purity emanating from her barrier.'_

Perhaps coming back to the cave wasn't such a good idea. She'd completely forgotten the bitch was there. The hanyou might not feel it yet, but as soon as they walked into the cave, Akane knew all hell would break loose at the sight of more demons. No one dared approach the cave as it was now.

Gripping the hilt of her sword, Akane drew it as she continued at a steady pace. She must not look weak before her comrades, that she knew. Among wolves, all it took was a weak female leader to send the tribe into chaos.

'_I'll have to kill her,' _Akane thought, gripping the sword tighter. _'The bitch means to kill us all. For the tribe…'_

Then, she felt a hand grasp her sword hand. She turned, her eyes locking with those of the inu-hanyou. "Do you have a problem," she asked, her smooth voice hinting at irritation.

"Why have you drawn your katana," InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowing.

Akane sighed. Of course. This was that hanyou that favored humans, no matter how annoying or hateful they were. She turned from him.

"An onmyouji is here as our prisoner. She'd attempted to come onto our land and purify the lot of us. Now she keeps us from our home by erecting a barrier that burns the flesh. It is only with my sword that it can be broken." _Let's go with that…_

InuYasha's eyebrows raised, his nose twitching as though he too smelled the bitch. His eyes narrowed. "Take me to her."

"I'm afraid conversation won't persuade her," Akane retorted, her temper short. "Even if you are half-human-"

"Bitch," InuYasha ground out, glaring at her once more, "take me there. I'm not fool enough to walk in uninvited to your domain. Want to start a war with me?" Smirking, InuYasha grinned at the idea of a chance to finally take Koga on for real. "Maybe not such a bad idea."

Scoffing, Akane released her arm from the hanyou's grip, turning as she gestured for him to follow. As they grew closer, she began to sense the tension rising from him. What had him in such a position? It was just an onmyouji bitch. Was he so frightened?

Bowing, Akane, stood before the cave entrance. "I ask you accept our tribe's hospitality."

InuYasha nodded a far off look in his eyes. "Yea…"

They entered the cave.

^.^

Pushing against the pedals of her bike, Kagome Higurashi looked off in the direction InuYasha had run. He'd seemed so distracted, almost…anxious. For the past two days, he'd been so irritable. 'What the heck's his problem,' Kagome wondered, shoving down the lump that had risen in her throat.

Sighing, Kagome sat down, her back rubbing against a tree. She looked on at Sango and Miroku, the couple leaning against each other for the first time in quite a while. She heard Sango sigh in contentment, her fingers rubbing against Miroku's hand, which clutched her own as though it was the dearest thing to him in the world. For a moment, Kagome remembered instances where InuYasha had gripped her hand that way, his eyes burning into hers with unsaid words.

"Gah," Kagome shouted suddenly, blushing furiously as she stood. Walking over to Kirara and Shippou, she pulled a box of strawberry chocolates from her bag, sitting beside them as she chewed viciously on them. Chocolate really did _almost_ make things better.

Sighing, Kagome looked back again in the direction he'd left. When would he come back…?

**A/N:**

**Hey people! I'd like to thank **purduepup **for being my first reviewer (dedicating this chapter to you)! I've been dying to get to some fluff and drama, which you guys should expect in spades next chapter! I updated a bit sooner than I intended to, since I have an 8 page research paper and a choir concert coming out. I'll be working on the next one this week, but don't expect one out until right before the holidays or so. Virulence will be updated within a week or so. Also, check out **_**A Black Crepe Hat**_** by me as well, one-shot original **

**P.S: Still looking for that Beta-Reader! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**The Eyes that Blaze**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, then my basement would be too full of S&M material to fit the computer I'm using to type this. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei…**

Kaname felt a burn, a scathing heat that she knew all too well. It was her power, her red flame. It danced about her, growing larger and larger, a barrier that threatened the safety of demons who lingered near it.

But Kaname didn't care. _'Let them burn,_' she thought, squeezing her eyes shut as tears unwittingly fell from them. _'They all deserve to go to hell.'_

God, she knew what he'd think if he saw her. She could see him in her mind's eye, his usually warm eyes cold and hateful as he turned from her.

But just then, she didn't care. Images of events after her return to the present made her flames flare, singeing her own hair. She remembered the screams, screams that were her own. The smell of sweat and dirt that covered her body. The realization that the hoarse pleads were coming from her, inaudible over his laugh.

She couldn't...she couldn't bear it anymore. There was nothing worth the pain she'd suffered. No one worth her agony. She'd tried to convince herself that she'd loved InuYasha, that there was nothing in the world that could change how she felt. But now, now she just wanted to rest...

As though her flame could feel her pain, it began to burn blue, changing its color. With a gasp, she realized what was happening.

It was going to burn her alive.

But, for some reason, she couldn't feel it. Her sense of pain had dulled, hadn't it? Ever since that day, she didn't really think she could feel pain.

Sighing as she lay back against the wall, Kaname readied herself for the evitable.

Then, all of a sudden, she felt a hand grip her arm tightly, pulling her from her barrier. She heard a curse as she fell against the person's chest, seeing only red cloth. Smelling a familiar scent. For a moment, she was dazed. That scent belonged to only him. Only he had that smell, a combination of cloves and what she could only describe as that of InuYasha. Daring to look up, Kaname's brown orbs widened as she met those of InuYasha.

"InuYasha...?"

^.^

InuYasha looked down at the girl pressed against him, speechless. When he'd walked into the cave, seeing the fire that shot around a body. A body that smelled of poppies.

He hadn't had time to think, only to act on what he saw. Reaching out his arm, he'd moved with such speed that he hadn't even felt her flames as the reached for him, threatening purification. The wolf-demon wench had gasped, trying to grab him away from the girl. But as she fell into his arms, her face coated in tears, he didn't think he could ever leave her.

Her face was exactly how he remembered it, though perhaps a bit more mature. Her face was pale, beautiful against her dark hair that hung long and loose, tendrils of which wandered across her face, stuck from her anxious sweat. One tendril rested on her quivering lips, sending a rush through him, forcing him to bite his lip as a groan tried to force its way out.

Her eyes. He remembered those eyes. Filled with such innocence and naivety that he always felt like a monster for hurting her. Those same eyes had looked at him three years ago, eyes filled with need that at the same time, burned with determination and hope.

"InuYasha...?"

Fuck, he couldn't stand it any longer. He felt himself losing control over his expression, felt his hand tremble on her arm. His gaze shifting away from hers, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her hair.

"You...you're back...," he heard himself say, feeling embarrassed as his voice cracked.

He felt her back straighten, shocked at his actions. He held her tighter, his arms circling her waist as he silently begged her to lean against him. Hesitantly, he felt her arms reach up around his back, gripping his haori tightly with her hands. She shuddered against him, crying silently against him.

It felt like they stood like that forever, neither willing to let go of the other. It was like a dream, something InuYasha never believed would happen.

^.^

Home. That's what it felt like in InuYasha's arms. She'd wanted to be with him so badly, her departure from his world feeling like the lose of a limb.

But then she remembered what she was, what she'd been doing when he'd saved her from herself.

Pulling away, Kaname looked up at him, searching that face she'd memorized. She wanted to run her hand down his face, feel his warm breath against her palm. Raising her hand, she smiled at him, an action she hadn't done in a long time.

But out of the corner of her eye, she saw blood on her hand, saw splatters of it across her haori. She flinched, drawing her hand back. Glancing at it again, she shuddered, realizing that there wasn't real blood on it at all.

Summoning a cheerful smile on her face, Kaname put forward her cheerful facade, one she knew he was familiar with.

"InuYasha," she laughed, tugging on his hand, "I've missed you so much! I can't believe I made it back!"

For a moment, he looked confused, his eyes narrowing at her conflicting aura that radiated despair and her face that insisted on happiness. Shaking his head, InuYasha grinned back at her.

"Yea," he replied, laughter in his own voice, "it's been a while. It's good to have you back. Have an evil ancestor who needs you for a sacrifice?"

She laughed, her voice like the call of a lark, tugging on his heart. "No! It's strange really. I wished I could be with you guys, and I was back. It all happened in my storage house like it did last time too."

InuYasha looked surprised, nodding his head at her. _Yea, she'd really wanted to see all of them again…_

"But anyway," Kaname chirped, changing the subject, "how are you? What about Miroku and Sango? And Shippou! Is Kagome with you?"

He didn't miss that crack in her voice. Flinching, InuYasha mimicked her tone, "Yea...They're all back in the village..."

"That's good..."

^.^

Akane looked at the two figures standing before her, amazed. They looked at each other in the oddest way, as though both of them were trying to hide something from the other. The tension that arose in the cave was becoming unbearable.

"Excuse me," she called over, hesitating for a moment at the thought of the hanyou's -InuYasha's- wrath. They turned to her, their expressions still frozen in that disgustingly fake happiness.

"It appears as though you and this onmyouji know each other," Akane commented, voice cold. This bitch had almost killed her entire clan. But she was no fool. If she was a friend of the half-demon who'd defeated Naraku, then standing in their way would only harm the clan further. Forcing a smile onto her face, Akane gestured for them to walk outside with her, noticing how the hanyou's hand gripped his sword hilt. _'Quite on edge isn't he...'_

Walking outside with them, Akane looked the girl over, astonished by the difference. The bitch who had so severely hurt her clan was only a young girl, something she'd known but hadn't really grasped. The girls face was dirty and worn; her once beautiful robes covered in grime and animal remains that had lain on the floor of the cave. But all Akane really saw were her eyes.

Red-rimmed and sullen at first glance, Akane would have never truly noticed those eyes had they not looked right at her. Within then, she saw a faint red spark, as though her very soul was on fire. A passionate fire.

But it was lonely. It was a fire that burned in the darkness, solitary. A flame that could never be forced to disappear, but would wander on, until it faded into the dark. Akane had seen such eyes before.

Shaking her head, Akane called over the rest of the clan that had been lingering outside. Extending regrets towards InuYasha for the condition of his friend, she promised that the girl would next time receive a less hostile welcome.

"I regret not believing your connection to Lord Koga," Akane said the girl, her calm voice a peace offering. "Though we worried over your actions today, we will not hold you responsible for it…this time. We shall alert our leader to your presence in the companionship of the inu-hanyou and our lady."

The girl nodded, her eyes unseeing. It peeved Akane a bit, how this chit ignored her. _'Let bygones be bygones, Akane'_, she whispered to herself. _'Humans need our guidance. Especially those as powerful as she.'_

As she watched the hanyou and Kaname go, she realized something. Those eyes of the human girl. She knew exactly where she'd seen them.

In the eyes of women torn to pieces by war. Ravaged and murdered, witnesses to those ultimate acts of evil only the lowest demon scum were capable of.

Yes, the girl had seen something, had been subjected to something that could never heal.

Turning back towards her family and friends, Akane sighed, looking up at the great blue sky. For the first time, her heart ached for a mortal.

Could anything, or anyone, heal that kind of pain? Was the inu-hanyou the one the chit had been waiting for? Or would he only be a source of more pain for the child?

**A/N: **

**Thanks to someone who let me know I made a mistake with the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and update this chapter before **Virulence**. Also because I love the idea of writing a good fluff****. The next chapter is going to be my favorite one so far, and it's about the events of Kaname's life after she returned. Expect it to either be in two parts or one pretty long chapter! As always, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**Ice and Stone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and friends. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

**Lemon warning: This chapter contains a rape lemon. If this offends you, you can skip it. This goes on most of the chapter, so I'm afraid I won't be able to post a clean chapter. Remember though, the rating is M for this story.**

Two months after Kaname's return to the present:

August 16th

"No way," Kaname laughed, clutching her friend's arm as she doubled over with laughter. "There is no way he asked you that!"

Looking around the plaza mall as though she expected someone to overhear them, Kaname's friend Emily grinning toothily down at her friend. Widening her eyes in mock surprise, she summoned a deep voice, forcing her laughter down.

"Emily…would you like to…?"

"No Emi," Kaname shrieked, attempting to cover her friend's mouth.

"Would you…"

"No! So embarrassing, oh my god…"

"Like to play God of War with me," Emily finished, giving in to her laughter. The girls stood there for a few moments, ignoring the disturbed looks passerby were giving them. They were young, fun, and didn't care who saw them making fools of themselves.

Giggling, Kaname and Emily walked on, eager to get to the train. As they neared the station 20 minutes later, Kaname smacked her forehead, groaning.

'_I think I left my wallet in the bathroom of the movie theatre…'_

"What's wrong," Emily asked, a frown on her face as she looked at her friend. With a shaky smile, Kaname told her. "Well I'll come back with you then."

"No," Kaname answered, waving her hand at her friend. "You really need to get home. I'll just call my dad and tell him what happened. He'll understand…I hope…"

Eyeing her friend for a moment, Emily nodded. "Yea…I promised I'd be home by 9 to watch my brother."

"O.K then," Kaname smiled, turning as she waved back at her friend, "I'll see you back at school on the 30th! Call me!"

"Yea!"

^.^

After another twenty minutes, Kaname made it back to the outside mall. She hadn't bothered running; she was already kind of tired. Sighing as she ran her fingers through her short hair, Kaname looked around, realizing that most of the stores had closed up already.

'This is really creepy, she thought, hating the idea of walking around alone. But she really did need that I.D. It had her train fare, not to mention her high school I.D. She'd rather be yelled at for being late than for having lost something so important.

Running into the theatre, Kaname asked an employee for the manager. After speaking with him for a moment, she sighed in relief as he drew her blue denim wallet from his own pocket. Thanking him, Kaname walked out, deciding it was time to run to catch that next bus.

As she ran, her breathing growing hoarse, Kaname felt a chill go up her spine. 'Just the shivers' she thought, dismissing the feeling, even as it began to pervade her senses until she felt as though she was freezing in winter. She stopped running, holding her ragged breaths in. Something. Something was nearby…

Shaking her head after scanning the area, Kaname continued on, forcing herself to slow down. She was just scared, she had to admit. The lack of people and the dark was just frightening her. That was it.

Then, it happened.

An arm encircled her neck, choking her. She grabbed at it, her short nails useless. Another arm grabbed her around the wait, squeezing until she thought she'd vomit.

She couldn't think, couldn't speak. This was something that happened in movies, in the news. This…this wasn't happening to her…

But what was happening?

The arms lifted her into the air, the owner laughing as Kaname frantically kicked out for any part of him she could reach. Grunting as she kicked him somewhere it really hurt, the man threw her over his shoulder, walking calmly over to the alley behind one of the plaza shops.

'_No_,' Kaname thought frantically, '_!'_

It was like he could hear her very thought. Grinning, he threw her into a corner against the wall, grinning at her. She could see he was tall, built. He had dark hair, and eyes…blue eyes. But aside from his eyes and grin, she couldn't see anything else. It was as though her mind had shut down, numbing her frantic thoughts to a buzz that sickened her.

'Scream,' she told herself, clenching her hands. 'Someone comes when you scream. They always do…'

He seemed to have read her thoughts, he moved so quickly, crouching down before her huddled form. He gripped her face, his nails digging into her cheeks as he whispered hoarsely in her ear, his tone filled with something that froze Kaname inside and out.

It was desire.

"Try and calm yourself down," he whispered, his hand loosening its grip as he proceeded to cup her cheek in his hands. His breath quickened as she closed her eyes, tears pricking her lashes. She didn't want to see those eyes, those horrifyingly loving eyes.

"Good…you're good. Best pre-fuck I've ever had. You listen."

Those words scared her, terrified her. "Please," she begged, her voice shaking as his eyes turned to ice again. "Please don't-please, please-"

He grabbed her skull, shaking it. His grip on her was painful, his shaking disorienting her. Slouching against the wall, she barely heard as the man continued to whisper to her. She felt drunk, her mind barely understanding his words.

"Tell me your name."

Her lips parted, still shaking as she answered, "Kaname…"

"Your whole name," he grunted, grabbing her short hair and slamming her head against the brick wall. "Your whole name, Kaname."

Her name falling from his lips hurt her more than the brick wall. Shuddering with sobs, Kaname screamed out her name. "Kururugi Kaname!"

"See," he said passively, pulling her towards the ground with her hair as he moved to lie atop her, "now that wasn't so hard."

It hurt. He was so heavy on her, Kaname tried to squirm, attempting to reposition her knee against his crotch.

"You're smart," he remarked, slapping her face with his hands until she saw stars, "I knew you were smart."

It was when she heard the sound of a fly unzip that Kaname lost all hope. The fear and anger that had raged within her moments ago died out, leaving her in utter despair.

But she couldn't close her eyes. For some reason, she knew it would be more horrific in the dark. A voice whispered to her, a voice she'd never heard before.

_'Beast…'_

Her eyes fixated on the sky above her, her body aching as her mind shut down.

^.^

An hour went by, perhaps more. For that hour, he laid inside her, refusing to move. He hadn't kissed her, ripped through her like he wanted.

No. He would wait. He would wait until she wanted it.

When he'd entered her, shuddering at the intense shock of pleasure that burned through his senses, he'd seen it. The look of pain and shame that crossed her face for a moment. He hadn't relished it as much as he thought he would, but it was still quite a turn-on. The best thing she could give him though was to want him.

They all did in the end. Want him. It took minutes, maybe half an hour, before they resigned themselves to it and decided to go along. He didn't like it when they told him how good he was. _'They have to mean it. Kaname has to want me with everything she has.'_

He waited his patience never-ending. Slowly, he saw her come back from wherever she'd disappeared to, her eyes nervous and fearful at his calm demeanor. Finally?

Hesitantly, he leaned down, his hands running down the front of her blouse. Mistaking her shudder as one of arousal, he continued, fingers gripping the buttons as he slowly removed the shirt, dragging it from under her back and throwing it behind him. Lowering his face to her belly, he kissed her, hearing her heartbeat skyrocket. He licked her. It stopped for an instant.

That was all he needed to hear. His mind fuzzy and his body hot, he dropped his lips to hers; biting her the way he knew she liked it. His teeth found her tongue, biting down lightly on it. The retch he perceived to be a groan of pleasure excited him. She really did want him. She was home with him, finally…

Growling as he ripped her brassiere off viciously as his mouth found her breast, biting it. He played with her nipple, an image of a child sucking from it teasing his thoughts. His child.

The thought excited him. Gripping her waist, he pulled out of her, inciting a scream of pain from Kaname. But he was deaf to it. He thrust back into her again, moaning as he listened to her screams and pleas. Grabbing her arms to wrap them around his neck, he thrust harder and harder, his pleasure spiraling out of control as pain flooded the body of his girl.

"My girl," he whispered to himself, laughing in ecstasy, "my sweet girl."

The tightness of her, the warmth, called to him. It wanted him to give in, to give to her what they both wanted. _'A family. Our family._'

Reaching his climax, he arched his back, his cries mingling with hers as he flooded her. He felt her hands on his arm, her nails digging into him until blood dripped from them. Lifting his arm to lick his wound, he pressed his mouth to hers and bit her cheek, his happiness escalating as their blood mingled.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed, the scent of her sex and their cold sweat lingering in his nose.

"You were so good, Kaname," he smiled, tenderly pushing her bangs from her forehead, "the best. My little blossom…"

He looked at her eyes, glazed over with tears. They fell from her eyes, dripping down the sides of her cheeks. "So happy," he muttered, kissing her lashes. How she fell unconscious with her eyes open he didn't know. It was cute though.

They lay that way for hours more. Realizing that the sun was going to rise soon, he pulled out of her, grimacing. He'd done her so hard that he felt numb. Grinning his toothy grin as he stood, he laughed. "You really wore me out, sweetheart."

He put his clothes on, his fingers shaking from the experience. She really called out to him, didn't she? Her smell, her body, they'd wanted him so bad. He could hear her very blood calling him to her, begging her to show her all he had.

It just took a little convincing, didn't it?

Standing over her, he drew a pin from his pocket, one he always carried. With it, he carved his symbol into the top of her breast, kissing it as it bled. Now he would always know where she was, what she was feeling. Turning towards the alley entrance, he grimaced at the sight of the sunrise. He felt horrid leaving her there, but she'd come to soon enough. She'd find the symbol and know that he could find her anywhere, any time.

^.^

The sirens. The shouts of horror. That was all she heard. Her eyes were open, but she couldn't see. The sight of the dark sky engrained in her pupils. She didn't want to see anything else, didn't want to know that it was all over…

She felt a hand on hers, a strong hand. His hand. She wanted to pull away, but she knew it would be no use. He'd hit her; hit his blossom, his baby. He said he would. He promised her pain for his pleasure.

But the voice she heard was her daddy. He spoke to her in soft tones, words of guilt and sadness. But she still heard it. His shame. It poured from him. He was ashamed.

Of her.

But she'd known, hadn't she? That her life ended the moment he'd touched her. She couldn't think anymore, she didn't want to. Him deep inside her was all that was familiar anymore, the only thing she could recall. It was he that anchored her to the depths of despair.

And she knew that despair would linger on in her forever, a stain on her soul. Nothing could save her now; she'd been taken from her life, murdered and thrown into a hole she could never escape.

Even when she did awaken, slashed, bruised, and aching, she could still feel him near her, watching. The voice in her head echoed throughout her hospital stay, whispering to her when she returned home.

_'The flame…the beast…'_

She'd been weak. Had forgotten her powers in her terror.

But she would never forget again. She would find him again, reunite with him.

And when she did, both of them would burn together, along with his demon race.

**A/N:**

**O.O….T.T oh KANAME. I felt so bad writing that, first time I ever did anything that dark. It was hard to do, but I toned it down quite a bit. Believe me; He was much rougher with her than this chapter let on…**

**But anyway, R&R people. I'm sorry about the angst, but it's something an Inu/Kan would eventually have, you know? This pairing is hard to work with, especially when Kagome and Kikyou (GRR) get into it. Thanks for reading so far!**

**P.S: Still looking for a beta reader! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**Warmth and Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and friends. They belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

**A/N: Hey! Reina here. I decided to put this author's note just in case all you bugger's aren't reading it at the end .. Let me know if you aren't lol.**

**Finally! A happier chapter! I'm sure you're all going to love how I'm trying to keep this canon. I've been reading the manga to help me keep up with real canon, not just the anime.**

**Anyway, please read and review! I'm going to add some vocab at the end in case you're confused on some things. **

**Also, to reply to **purduepup:

**I know, I didn't enjoy writing it :( . I know it came out of nowhere, but I appreciate you understanding its relevance. Thanks for being such a great reviewer.**

There was nothing more awkward than walking alongside your unrequited love. But then, some things were just meant to be painful.

Though pain was what Kaname was feeling, her face displayed the opposite. As

InuYasha and her traipsed across the fields of Musashi, she gushed over her friends, her life, and her family in the 'present'. To her surprise, InuYasha replied with comments on his own, how their friends had changed since Kaname had left. For some reason, he refused to discuss anything else, his eyes darkening when the Shikon shards were mentioned, or their fight against Naraku. "We'll talk about it when we get back," InuYasha remarked, his voice gruff.

And then it was silent again. They continued to walk, InuYasha slowing to her slightly shorter pace. Even though he did not say it, Kaname saw how his walk was slightly mechanic, as though he was being restrained. 'He wants to run', Kaname thought, smiling at his restraint. _'He wants to fly...'_

For a moment, she could imagine it, her long brown hair flying along with his body as her legs clung to his waist, warm against cold.

But then, the image shifted. The long hair turned black, the laughing face changing into that of her friend, Kagome. Kagome was the one that rode on InuYasha's back. That was her thing. It was something they shared together.

Her heart clouded over, her heart slowly filling with envy. She let it feel her, her voice faltering as she breathed deep, inhaling the anger.

But then it was gone. Kagome's kindness at Kaname's betrayal, her constant friendship, their common love... She couldn't hate someone like her, someone who was so much better than her.

Sighing, Kaname clenched her hands as she felt the feelings flood out of her like sweat. To her, this was how her more hateful feelings were released. Like her Shikigami, this flowed from her very skin.

"Hey."

Opening her eyes, Kaname looked at InuYasha, turning to see that he had stopped behind her. "What," Kaname asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

InuYasha looked her right in the eye. "I really need to get back fast, Kagome's probably angry enough to Sit me right now... it'd be faster if I ran."

"Oh," Kaname thought, flinching inside at the mention of Kagome's other connection to him.

Noticing InuYasha's steady gaze, Kaname turned her head, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I can't go fast enough. You're right; if you run you can make it in time. Maybe you could send Sango back with Kirara or something..."

InuYasha grunted, walking over to Kaname. As he came closer, Kaname looked up into his eyes again, her own seeming hurt to him. It confused him, but he felt as though confronting her on it would only backfire on him. Bewildered by his sudden nervousness, InuYasha chose to act on his first impulse, grabbing Kaname around the waist and moving her onto his back.

^.^

That wasn't something she'd expected to happen, Kaname thought, her hands gripping InuYasha's shoulders as he ran through the forest, Kaname attached to his back. In only an instant, InuYasha had pulled her to him, gripping her waist tightly. His hands were warm, burning against her in such a way that she thought she'd burst from the intense feelings that threatened to consume her. As he laid her on his back, Kaname was reminded of her childhood, when her mother would sit in a rocking chair while Kaname lay against her belly, hidden by a blanket. It was so familiar.

"Hold on tight," she heard InuYasha say, his voice gruff and somewhat choked. Was she heavy?

"Am I heavy," Kaname decided to ask, blushing as her legs rose to hug InuYasha's hips.

"Keh," InuYasha replied, wrapping his arms around the back of Kaname's legs. For a moment, it was totally silent, the intimacy of their position suddenly hitting both of them hard.

It was as though they were in limbo. To both of them, the other's skin was like flames. To Kaname, the flame was like her own which burned deep within her, but somehow, they brought a deep sense of contentment to her. She knew why she felt this way. It was because she loved InuYasha.

To the latter, it was much more confusing. He'd loved two women in his life, and yet he could not recognize when he loved another. InuYasha only knew that being around Kaname made his body feel hot.

_'Must be those flames of hers.'_

^.^

Only a half-day's InuYasha piggy-back ride away, Kagome Higurashi looked into the distance, her brow furrowed in what her friends hoped was thought and not anger. It had been more than two days since InuYasha had disappeared without so much as a word, his sudden flight tantamount to abandonment in the eyes of his friends.

The friends in question were those that had joined InuYasha and Kagome in their quest over two years ago. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. Shaking their heads, the three leaned together as they always did in these situations, whispering words on the conditions of the bumpy relationship between miko and hanyou.

"Personally," Miroku whispered in hushed tons, "I think this is just a man thing. A manly self-discovery journey. I don't think he has to report to Kagome-sama on everything. All she needs to worry about is the bento box she hasn't given us yet…"

Scoffing, Miroku's wife Sango gripped her husband's ear, tugging gently as she quietly spoke in his ear.

"You wouldn't be thinking of taking said journey yourself, would you houshi-sama?"

Grinning timidly at his wife as the fox-demon child beside them snickered openly, Miroku carefully pried her hand away to brush a kiss over it, invoking a blush of pleasure in his woman's cheeks.

"No no dearest Sango. How could I ever leave you behind?"

Their companion Shippou looked on in disgust, turning away as the couple began to snuggle closer, Miroku's hand reaching for those familiarly painful places. Jumping down from the boulder he was perked on, Shippou made his way over to Kagome.

As he walked, Shippou realized how different things were now. Though their fight with Naraku had ended two years ago, nothing seemed to have changed.

The destruction of Naraku lead to stunning events. Soon after he and the Jewel of Four Souls disappeared for the final time, Kagome had disappeared, leaving InuYasha in a state of sullenness and despair. Despite this, the remaining companions had tried to move on. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, and were expecting the birth of their first child in six months. Shippou had grown, the small boy changing to a young man. A young man with plenty of love interests, so strong had Miroku's Casanova ways influenced him.

And during that time, the friends traveled the land, fighting demons and saving villages as they'd done in the search for the Jewel. It didn't even seem pertinent for the friends to wonder why InuYasha continued to fight, even though there was nothing to fight for at the time. They knew that he did it to pass the time, maybe even find out if Kagome still wandered the Feudal era.

And he knew that it was what she would have wanted.

But when Kagome finally did return, 18 and even more beautiful, life seemed to return to the somewhat grey family of friends. Intent on harnessing her powers, Kagome came along with them again, a miko of frightening power who was now revered as a deity throughout the land. They called her the female reincarnation of Inari, the god/goddess who brought good fortune to the weak and rice to the land. Had they known that she was truly the reincarnation of another shrine maiden, their awe would not have dwindled one bit.

Standing beside Kagome, his head level with hers, Shippou smiled, draping his arm around his closest friend, resting his head against her shoulder. What would it have been like if Ma and Pa were still alive, and Kagome had been there with them? She would have been his big sister. Grinning as Kagome dropped her head against his, Shippou smiled, his love for her radiating within him like a sun.

His nose twitched. There. The scent of flowers.

The scent of InuYasha as well.

Before he could raise his head from her shoulder, Kagome lifted her own. Her eyes shone with gladness, relief. He saw her brow furrow.

"What is it," Shippou asked, cocking his head.

"There's another aura," Kagome murmured, confused. "It's almost like mine, but red. They're still a few kilometers away…"

"Well," Shippou replied, his interest piqued, "we'll just have to wait till he gets here. I give him five minutes. You should sit down with us and open those bentos. Don't want Baka thinking you were worried or anything."

Kagome nodded, following Shippou over to the shade of the tree where Sango and Miroku lay, content. Smiling at her friends' happiness, Kagome made her way over to her infamous yellow backpack, pulling out various bento boxes along with Kirara's food bowl. Knowing that said cat-demon would return from her own excursion soon, she filled it with dried fish and a can of food. With bentos in hand, Kagome sat amongst her friends, her eyes avoiding their suspicious stares as she half-heartedly opened her box.

^.^

A whole day, flying with InuYasha. Kaname wished it would never end.

But it soon would. An hour earlier, she began to sense a great power, a blue aura that filled the very air she breathed. It was almost frightening, how strong this spiritual power was.

"It's Kagome."

"Huh?"

InuYasha glanced up at Kaname, his expression serious and somewhat tender. She knew that expression wasn't for her though.

"Kagome's insanely strong now. I don't want to go into all the details before we all meet up, but when the Jewel was finally destroyed, we found out that it had actually kept a hold on her spiritual powers. She has this limitless flow, I swear. If she faced that bastard Naraku right now, she could take him down without even blinking."

Kaname shuddered, knowing that InuYasha did not dole out compliments lightly. She was almost jealous…

"In fact," the hanyou continued, letting out a rare chuckle, "they call her a deity in these parts. Say she's a reincarnation of Inari or whatever."

"But she's Kikyou's reincarnation, right?"

InuYasha's arms stiffened around her, proof that something was wrong. Or maybe… everyone knew about Kikyou…

"Yea," he mumbled his words barely audible. "She is."

For the next hour, they ran, silence holding them in an iron grip. Kaname knew they were getting closer, could feel the auras of her other friends already. When they passed the next clearing, she and InuYasha would never be alone again.

"InuYasha."

"Huh?"

Moving her arms to encircle his neck, Kaname swallowed deep as she spoke.

"I'm glad I'm with you again."

^.^

They were approaching ever closer. With one leap, InuYasha was in the air, looking down on the familiar faces of his friends. He felt Kaname's arms tighten slightly around his neck, a gasp escaping her lips. With a soft _thud, _InuYasha landed on the ground, feeling Kaname slide off his back, leaving his feeling several degrees cooler, but not really in a good way.

As he looked on, he saw Kagome and the others stand, their faces a comical display of shock and disbelief.

"Everyone," he heard Kaname ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

There was no movement.

Then, simultaneously, Kagome and Kaname broke into a run, their arms outstretched. As they drew closer, a great light shone in between them, glowing brighter and brighter as their powers shone around them, melding blue and red into a shocking lavender. The rest ran forward, InuYasha standing back with a feeling of contentment.

There were tears and laughter, sounds that hadn't been heard in that degree for quite a while.

And then, the most stunning thing occurred. Kaname herself laughed out loud. The lavender aura surrounding her and Kagome shot into the air, rolling into a great ball of red fire. With gasps of surprise, the friends halted their jubilant greetings.

^.^

It felt as though her soul itself hovered above her, singing out the joy that resonated within her. Acting solely on instinct, Kaname urged her Shikigami power to flow into the soles of her feet, lifting her into the air, where she danced as though on the ground. Her hands trembled so much, her laughter growing so powerful that she felt she could do anything. With one swift motion, she released her energy, breaking the seal with the _mudra, Raigo-in._ With that release, that welcome of all her inner strength and all her love for her friends, the ball exploded, fireworks of brilliant reds and blues sparkling against the now setting sun.

Looking down at her companions, Kaname returned their joyful grins with one of her own, slowly descending into their arms again.

_'I've miss you all for so long.'_

**Vocab:**

**Miko: Priestess**

**Baka: Fool/stupid**

**Sama: Form of addressing a high-ranking person or esteemed figure.**

**Mudra: A Buddhist hand sign. More info at: .**

**For you loving fans who want to know story statuses and such, check out my LJ at **.com/**! I'll also be starting a forum for any questions regarding my current stories and some secrets on my future one ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Consideration**

Disclaimer: It's been a while! Not like Takahashi cares. She owns InuYasha.

W-wait," Kaname stuttered, lifting her hand to stop Miroku, "could you... do you think you could run that by me again?"

Miroku, his blue eyes sympathetic nodded at his friend. She sat across from him and the rest of the gang, sitting cross-legged on the ground with Shippou beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. Her face displayed an expected amount of surprise, Miroku having just told her everything that had happened since she'd returned to her era.

Her feelings were to be expected. To find out that her battle with them against Naraku had been what the bastard had wanted, using that battle to his advantage, not only seemed to surprise her, but fill her with intense hatred. It was only natural; that battle had been her vengeance on the man who was the source of all her suffering in their time.

Naraku had destroyed the life of her ancestor Utsugi, manipulating her into calling Kaname back to the past and attempting to use her to become human again. That in turn led to the death of Kakuju, the husband of Utsugi and Kaname's ancestral father.

So Miroku retold the story, trying to keep it short, sweet and to the point.

"Naraku used our battle to fake his death. Afterwards, we fought him along with the Shikon no Tama, in a battle to the death. The Shikon attempted to force him and Kagome-sama to fight forever within it, sustaining it. Kagome-sama wished for the Shikon no Tama to disappear, and in turn, saved us all. She was forced back to her world for three years, returning to us only recently."

Kaname shook, her will all that suppressed the angry tears from springing to her eyes. Losing that battle, she pressed her fists to her eyes, shaking.

"All that pain, that sorrow... was it all for nothing!" She screamed, standing up suddenly, Shippou's presence forgotten. "I...I lost EVERYTHING because of that animal," she screamed, sparks of red gleaming in her brown eyes."

"Kaname-dono," Sango whispered, her voice drawing everyone's' eyes. "I know how you feel."

For a moment, it seemed as though Kaname didn't hear the taijiya. But then her eyes widened, remembering what she knew about her friend's own past, filled with blood and vengeance. Looking at Sango, her eyes warm and caring, seated besides her husband, Kaname's hatred deflated within her, like a balloon. Sango... she had suffered so much, yet she had been able to find happiness.

_'Me too, then...'_

"Yes," Kaname replied, her eyes turning away from her companions, "I know you do."

She could feel it, the heat of embarrassment rising in her. Brushing off her hakama, Kaname pulled at her hair. "I'm going for a walk. I'm sorry..."

^.^

"InuYasha," Kagome whispered, gripping the arm of the man beside her. "Let her be."

InuYasha looked at his companion, his best friend, his life. Her eyes commanded that he listen, her grip on him firm.

"It's just," InuYasha replied, his voice hushed, "I know that it's not just Naraku that bothers her. I think...something..."

"Something happened to her when she returned," Kagome muttered, her eyes looking off into the forest brush through which Kaname had disappeared. "I could feel it pounding off of her in waves when I saw you two coming. An anger that threatened to consume her. All we can do right now is be there for her, InuYasha. I have a feeling... something tells me that is all we can do for now."

InuYasha looked at Kagome, his heart constricting at her tone. She, the most powerful priestess alive, sounded completely powerless as she spoke. InuYasha reached for her, pulling her close. Her arms wound around his neck, her body shaking against him as his arms tightened around her waist. A memory of holding Kaname flashed through his mind, as warm and soft as Kagome was to him at this moment. It confused him.

In that instant, he couldn't discern between them, his wife and his friend.

^.^

She stood motionless, her eyes staring up at the warm orange sky. It had looked like this only a few days ago, when she'd stood on the shrine ground steps looking out at the city below.

The flames burned within her, but they were not as angry as she had thought they were.

They were cold, as could as they'd been when her life had ended over two years ago. When she'd felt all her compassion and freedom seep from body like blood.

This was how she should feel, she realized, her fists relaxing. I am furious, but I am rational. I am...

But then she thought of InuYasha. InuYasha and her, like Sango and Miroku. With him, that fire within her burned warm, a feeling she'd missed. With him, the hands that reached for her could never catch her in their grasps. She was safe as long as they were together.

Nodding to herself, Kaname resolved to return to her friends. Yes, it had only been minutes since she'd run off, but she believed that didn't matter. Being with all of them made everything better.

As she turned to leave, Kaname felt it. An evil presence, one that filled the air. In the back of her mind, she knew it was far from where she was, yet she felt it so clearly.

_'I must tell the others,_' she thought, running through the forest as quickly as she could, _'this is trouble.'_

^.^

"Do you sense it, InuYasha?" Sango asked, gripping Hiraikotsu as she stood beside her battle-ready friend Kirara at her side.

"Keh," the hanyou replied, his grip on Tetsusaiga tightening. "I wouldn't be standing like this if I didn't. Something's out there..."

"Do you think Kaname's all right?" Kagome called from her place beside Miroku, reaching for her bow and arrows. As she jogged over to InuYasha, she sent out a strand of spiritual power, scanning for her friend.

"I'm sure she fine," Miroku said as he stood, frowning as the youki grew closer, "she's not a priestess for nothing."

"That's onmyouji!"

Running out of the forest, Kaname waved her hand, a smile on her lips. "I'm not a priestess!"

"Oh!" Miroku answered, his brows raised, "a high position among the Shinto to be sure."

Standing before her friends, Kaname dropped her hands to her knees, gasping for breath. "Yea... Only...in modern times it's not a court position anymore. It's just a title my family has held onto, and only I can really claim anymore..."

"Pfft," InuYasha exclaimed, "well how about you put those powers to use and get ready for what's coming? I don't like the feel of this..."

"Right," Kaname nodded, moving to stand beside Sango. The girl placed her hand on her shoulder, searching the onmyouji's eyes.

"Are you alright now," Sango asked, her voice worried.

Kaname nodded, "as alright as I'll ever be. Let's kick some ass."

^.^

"Should we fight them?" Ichiro asked, looking at his companion. The youkai beside him continued towards the source of the overwhelming power.

"Katsumi-sama," Ichiro called again, hesitant.

Blue eyes looked back at Ichiro, cold and empty. "My mark."

"What," Ichiro asked, a whine in his voice, "what mark?"

Rolling his eyes, the demon Katsumi walked over to Ichiro, gripping his shoulder.

"I feel like having a little fun today, that's all, Ichiro-dono."

"My lord," Ichiro answered slowly, his eyes scanning the uncharacteristically amused face of his leader, "I don't think that's a good idea. Tomorrow..."

"Yes, yes..." Katsumi answered, running his hand through his short white hair, "I know."

"Then you must understand that we don't have time to go play with anyone! If she's marked then you'll be able to find her later, right?

Besides, there are so many marked with your symbol. She can't be that important."

"You're probably right," Katsumi mused, his hand gripping his katana. "I don't even remember marking anyone with this scent. Or this much power. I guess I can always come back another time."

"Thank you, my lord," Ichiro sighed, bowing low before his commander. "Shall we return to the castle then?"

"Yes," Katsumi replied, turning on his heel in the direction of his fortress. "Coming this way was unnecessary anyway. It doesn't seem as though any demons in this area are suited to the battalion."

"We have plenty as it is, my lord. I am sure you will triumph with the number you have recruited over the years."

"Huh," Katsumi grunted, taking off into the air as he ran, feeling the wind scream against his face. 'It's never enough.'

^.^

"It's gone," Kagome said, turning to look at her friends. Her confused expression mirrored their own, InuYasha's mixed with irritation. "Damn it to hell," he grumbled.

"Now, now," Miroku laughed, patting InuYasha's head, "you don't need to be so bloodthirsty my friend."

"Shut up, Miroku," InuYasha growled, turning away from the line of friends to plop back on the ground. "I should be going after that youki!"

"I'm worried too," Kagome sighed, moving to sit beside InuYasha, "I don't think it's safe to leave something like that roaming."

"It's vanished now," Kaname answered, looking into the forest. "I don't think we could follow it if we wanted to."

"Well, it's nothing to worry about now," Miroku said, shaking his head. "I think it's time to set up camp. Wait...where's Shippou?"

"Shippou?" Everyone else said, perplexed.

"I'm right here you guys!" the kitsune in question called out, jumping up from behind the boulder where their belongings lay. "Thanks for remembering me."

Everyone laughed at that, the tension forgotten. Kaname ran over to him, holding the youth close to her heart.

"I could never forget you," she laughed, pulling the boy towards her in a warm hug.

"Yea right," Shippou replied dryly, looking down at his friend.

"Shippou! You have my complete attention tonight, I promise," Kaname swore, pulling back to ruffle his red locks. "Tell me how you got so big for starters!"

"Keh!" Shippou answered, blushing as his companions, and InuYasha, snickered. "I'm too old to stay so small you know. I'm a demon you know! I grow fast and age slow."

"Is that so," Kaname laughed, tweaking his nose, "don't get too big or I might have a crush on you. A handsome guy like you!"

Now everyone around them laughed freely.

"O.K, O.K!" Shippou shouted, pushing Kaname away. "Can we just set up camp now?"

A/N: It's been a while, and I'm very sorry this took so long. Please enjoy my work, which should be posted more regularly now.


End file.
